One Lonely Fox
by SomeWriterperson
Summary: Tails hides his feelings for Amy until one day Hes presented the opportunity to show Amy How he Really feels. TailsxAmy
1. Chapter 1 A Harsh Start

The night was filled with the sound of crickets chirping. A small breeze passed through the air. A full moon brightened the otherwise pitch black night. Tails was sitting out on the front porch of his home. It was 2:00 A.M. and tails couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts were buzzing around in his head. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag. As he exhaled he saw the smoke disappear into the darkness.

'So this is it huh? This is my life, just sitting and watching days go by. Sonic always gets all the girls... even the ones he doesn't want. Amy, oh Amy, why are you always chasing after him? You know he doesn't love you... not like I do.'

Tails put out the cigarette and walked back inside. He sat himself down on the couch and laid his head back and looked at the ceiling. His own loneliness consumed him. His eyes began to water as his depressed mind continued to engulf his thoughts. He whispered to himself.

"I just can't do this anymore"

The sun shinned and birds chirped, signaling the dawn of a new day. Tails slowly opened his eyes and looked around his room. His eye caught a picture of sonic and him posing and smiling at the camera. He thought about all the adventures he had with sonic over the years.

Slowly he dragged himself out of bed and went to the bathroom. He placed his hands on the sink and looked at the scruffy baggy eyed fox that stared back at him through the mirror.

"You look like shit"

After a quick shower, he picked out a plain t shirt and some jeans. He sloppily dressed himself and stumbled out of his room. His phone started to ring. He yawned as he walked over to answer it. On the other end was sonic.

"Hey buddy whatsup" Sonics cheerful voice beamed through the speaker.

"uh.. nothing really."

"Right, well listen I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna hang out at my place tonight? I got some exotic bud from knux to try out dude"

It was tempting, but tails wasn't in the mood for being with friends. Or really anyone for that matter.

"Yeah, that sounds great but. I don't think I can make it tonight" Tails lied.

Sonic could hear the sadness in tails' voice.

"Why not?"

"I have things to do, maybe some other time"

Before sonic could get another word in Tails hung up the phone. Sonic looked at the phone in surprise. "Thats weird" sonic said aloud "He usually gets excited when I invite him over." Sonic took a minute to think and thought maybe he should go over to check on tails to see if he was alright. As soon as sonic got up he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to reveal Amy standing there looking at sonic with excitement and cheerfulness.

"Oh"

sonic sighed

"Hi Amy, look I-"

Amy interrupted him

"Hi sonic I thought maybe you and I could go to the park for a while?!"

"Amy that sounds nice but I really need to-"

"And maybe after we could go shopping?!"

"Amy please I just-"

"OOooor maybe we could stop for lunch and-"

"AMY!"

Sonic yelled louder than he had ever yelled before. This caught Amy offgaurd and she stumbled back in surprise.

"WHY CANT YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND I DON'T WANT TO GO ANYWHERE OR DO ANYTHING WITH YOU. I DON'T FUCKING LIKE YOU."

Amy began to try and speak

"well...I-I.."

"WHY CANT YOU TAKE A FUCKING HINT AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE? FOR FUCKS SAKE JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE"

Sonic slammed the door in Amy's face with such force that it knocker her over. Sonic was so angry and annoyed by her that he had forgotten about going to tails' house. He sat down and sighed. He put his hands on his face and tried to clear his mind.

Amy began to cry as she ran away from sonic's house. Tails was looking out his window when he saw Amy running and crying uncontrollably.

"What the?"

Tails muttered to himself as he rushed out the door and followed Amy. He ran chasing Amy for at least a minute until she tripped and fell on the hard ground. She didn't even attempt to get up and just laid there crying. Tails finally caught up to her and sat down beside her. He lifted her up and put his arms around her.

"Amy, are you hurt? what happened?" Tails said with a calming voice

Sobbing into tails' chest she weakly replied

"S-sonic y-yelled at me"

"What?" Tails said with some confusion.

It wasn't like sonic to yell at her, he didn't like her all that much. But he always politely declined to all of Amy's offers to be with him. Maybe this time he just couldn't hold back his anger with her.

"I-I always thought h-he would liked me somehow" Amy said still crying and speaking at the same time.

Tails noticed That her arm was bleeding from being scraped on the ground.

"It's alright, Here, lets get you home and patched up. You bleeding everywhere."

Tails hugged her until she had settled down, then pulled her up and began to walk her home.

End Chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2 Tails makes a decision

Tails kept his arm around Amy as they approached the front door to Amys small apartment. Once inside Tails sat Amy down on the nearby sofa. He looked around for the kitchen. Tails had only been to Amy's place once or twice only to pick up something she had borrowed. Once in the kitchen, Tails found a first aid kit sitting by the sink. He opened it and grabbed a couple of band-aids, then grabbed a paper towel and runned it under some water using the sink.

He walked back to find Amy still sobbing. It had lessened since, but she was still very upset. Tails sat next to her.

"Here" He said calmly.

Amy weakly held out her arm, she was shaking a bit. Tails carefully cleaned the wound with the towel. He then placed two band-aids over the gash in her arm.

"Ok there, Is that better?"

Amy shakily Nodded. Sobbing quietly. Tails wanted more than anything in the world to comfort her. But he thought that it wouldn't be right considering Amy's strong Undying love for Sonic.

"Now tell me exactly what happened" Tails waited patiently for Amy to respond.

Amy collected herself, sighed and began to speak.

"I-I...I went over to his house. I wanted to see If he'd like to spend some time with me or something..." Amys voice faded out.

"And?" Tails asked

"Well all of the sudden he just lashed out at me. Told me he didn't want anything to do with me...and to stay the 'hell out of his life' "

"Oh" Tails quietly said.

"But he's right. I am an annoyance. I should have stopped Trying the first time he said no."

Amy put her head down. Tears were starting again.

"Hey, don't say that. You are an amazing person and-"

Amy quickly Interrupted

"No I'm not! I'm just an annoying stupid hedgehog that makes everybody angry."

Amy put her hands covering her face.

"That is not true in the slightest. You are one of the most fun loving hedgehogs I've ever had the pleasure to know. Sonic didn't mean what he said and I know it. He was just tired or in a bad mood or something. You know how Sonic is sometimes. And even then, I don't think you're annoying at all."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Tails leaned and hugged her. And Amy hugged back.

Amy had regained a small bit of confidence from Tails' words.

"Thanks Tails...you are a great friend."

_I just wish we could be more than friends._

"Maybe I'll try talking to sonic again tomorrow.."

"right" Tails defeatedly replied.

_Why? He'll just hurt you again. I know it._

Tails stayed with her and chatted until he felt that she was doing well enough to go. And in this time tails only began to love the pink hedgehog even more than he did before.

"Right well it's getting late...I should probably be heading home.."

Amy hesitantly replied

"Oh...right."

Amy had a strange feeling she had never had before. She knew that she had always had a complete and of course undying love for the blue blur. But for some reason she began to think of tails more often than she ever had.

Tails went towards the door.

"I'll talk to you later ok?"

"ok"

Tails went through the door and started his way down the hallway toward the elevator when Amy stuck her head through the doorway.

"Tails!"

"yeah?"

"Um...thanks for fixing my arm..too"

"No problem" Tails smiled.

Amy closed the door and sat down.

"Why did I do that?" She wondered.

Tails walked alone back to his house. It was a lengthy walk so he was alone with his thoughts. He stopped and looked up at the sky.

_Will it always be like this? Will she ever give me a chance..._

Tails finally reached his home, went inside and locked the door.

"Do you think I was a bit to hard on her?" Sonic asked

Knuckles replied

"Well from what I saw. Yes you went WAY to hard on her"

"What do you mean 'from what you saw' ?"

"I decided to take a walk for a bit and bam. Right there in the middle of the field is Amy and Tails, she was crying her eyes out. I guess tails saw and went to help her."

"Tails?"

Sonic suddenly remembered what he was supposed to do earlier

"Shit I forgot! I was supposed to go over there and...look knuckles I'll call you back"

"Uh, ok then. You do that."

Sonic hung up the phone, and went out the door to find tails.

Tails was sitting at home. Most of the lights were out except for a single lamp he kept by the bed. His small meeting with Amy had only made him more depressed. He thought that even after all that she STILL wanted to try and obtain sonics love. He knew he had no chance with her.

He began to cry for the first time in ages. He said to himself.

"It will never happen. I will stay this way for the rest of time."

Tails looked up and a thought had hit him. A very disturbing thought had come to his mind.

"But I don't have to..."

Tails walked outside his room towards his kitchen. He was never a good cook but always had a collection of various knifes just to make it look like he was a good cook. He took one from the drawer. He looked into his reflection in the steel. He carefully inspected the sharp instrument, preparing his own downfall.

"yeah.." He said to himself in the dark.

"this...this will do.."

He placed the knife towards his wrist and began to make a large cut down the length of his wrist. The blood began to seep a little from the sliver...then more...and more began pouring out of the fox's arm. The pain was almost overwhelming. But he clenched his teeth and continued.

He was about to go further when a knock at the door startled him and made him drop the knife.

"Shit" Tails violently said to himself.

He grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around his arm. In his mind he spoke.

_NO no no! I can't do it this way I have to be alone. I'll have to hide this and answer the door somehow._

Tails thinking quickly hobbled over to his bedroom and grabbed a long sleeve shirt, wiped off most of the blood and went over to answer the door. Forgetting the obvious bloody knife on the kitchen floor.

"TAILS? You in there buddy?" sonic called.

_What the fuck is he doing here? _Tails thought.

He hesitantly opened the door.

"Oh hey, Listen I just stopped by to see how you were doing."

"Ah, um thanks for the concern but really I'm ok, I was just tired today thats all." Tails said sounding rushed with a weak smiled.

"Are you sure? You look Kind of pale..." Sonic noticed tails was trying hard to keep his other arm in front of the door.

"I'm just not feeling well today I guess."

"Well maybe I should come in." Sonic said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, that wont be necessary. I'm fine really!"

Sonic then caught eye of the red and silver object far in the kitchen.

"Uhm...are you sure your sure?" Sonic said squinting

Tails remembered the knife and quickly said

"Yes now please just go"

And with that tails closed the door.

"what the hell was that about?" Sonic said quietly as he walked away from Tails' house.

"Why was he acting like that...?" Suddenly the answer occurred to him.

"Maybe he was angry with what I said to Amy...knuckles said he saw them together. He's probably just upset. I should leave him alone for a bit. He'll get over it. Even if I was kind of harsh."

Sonic walked the rest of the way home feeling satisfied he figured out what was wrong.

Meanwhile Amy was at home laying on her bed face up, staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts were racing with Tails in mind.

_Sonics never been so nice to me like tails was...always pushing me away. How is it I've never noticed until now how sweet Tails has been to me. How kind. He didn't have to help me up or take me home or anything. Sonic has never done something that caring for me. How could I be so close minded?_

Amy finally sat up and said aloud

"Thats it! I have to go over there!"

Amy got dressed, grabbed a jacket and headed out the door to Tails' house

END chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Love Always comes in the end

Authors note: Before I start of chapter 3 I'd Like to take a minute to thank everyone for the somewhat massive amount of view I've been getting. With over 230 views, I guess I'm doing something right. I apologize if I'm not the best of writers, but hey it's fanfiction.

Thanks!

Amy almost couldn't believe she was actually going to tails' house. She felt so blind, ignoring all of Tails' attempts at trying to show how he feels. She wanted to make things right and finally give tales the recognition he disserved.

"well, here I am..." Amy told herself nervously.

Tails collapsed after a few steps of walking away from the door. Blood was still pouring from the poor fox. He began to crawl. In his mind he started to talk to himself.

_Well...shit. This is it then. I'm finally doing what I should have done. It doesn't feel as amazing as I imagined...but I guess I'll settle for bleeding out in my home.._

Tails reached a wall and propped himself up against it. The pain from his arm was making almost his entire body shake. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. His hand shakily pulled one out as his other hand reached for his lighter. It was almost impossible to light since his hand was shaking so much. As soon as it was lit. He heard a knock on the door. And in his mind he said.

_OH for fucks sake. What is this? Everybody knock on tails' door day? Let me fucking die in peace_

The Knocking persisted.

Mustering up the strength he had left, he used it to speak.

"oh...f-f...fuck off"

"Tails?" Amy's voice said

This woke what was left of tails' slowly draining mind.

_WHAT? Amy?! What is she doing here? No...why?_

"don't...no..you can't" Tails couldn't figure out what to say.

Amy then opened the door. Tails had forgot to re-lock it after having the visit with sonic. Amy walked inside. She gasped at the sight she saw. Blood was trailing through the kitchen, to the front door, then back to tails against the wall.

"TAILS!" Amy screamed.

She immediately ran over too him. Somehow Tails was staying conscious. All he could do was look at her. And he began to cry.

"W-WHAT HAPPENED? WHO DID THIS?"

Tails shakily reached over and held Amy's hand.

"I...d...did"

"W-WHAT?! Hold on! I'm going to help you just...Stay with me"

"...o...ok" Tails said quietly.

Amy franticly called an ambulance. She then darted around the room looking for something to stop the bleeding. She Went into tails' room and found an old t shirt. She quickly ran back to tails and began to wrap and tie the wound.

"Please don't die...please..please" Amy said whispering to herself.

"A-my...I...I'm.." Tails weakly tried speaking.

"D-don't talk...just stay h-here." Amy grabbed tails' almost limp hand.

She began to sob. She felt like whatever had happened was her fault. And the only thing she could do was wait. The cigarette began to light up. Amy took it from his mouth and put it out on the floor next too him. She didn't know why, but she felt better after doing so.

The ambulance arrived, paramedics took tails to the nearby hospital. They were able to save tails seeing as the damage wasn't as worse as expected. He requested not to see anyone. And after an overnight stay. He was released.

After taking a taxi and walking back to his home. He shakily took out his key, and rubbed the bandage on his arm a bit. After opening the door he was surprised to see Amy, Sonic, and knuckles all sitting there. Amy ran up and hugged him. Tails wasn't prepared for it and stumbled back a bit. After regaining his balance he put his arms around her.

"oh. Hey." tails said with a surprised face.

Amy leaned back and looked into his eyes. It was like she could almost see the pain in them, how tired and beaten they looked. It made her want to cry again, but she held it back.

"Don't you ever do that again." she said quietly choked up.

Sonic was next to give tails a hug then knuckles. Afterwords Sonic broke the silence.

"Sit down little buddy."

Tails sat down slowly and looked up at everyone. His expression was shy, he tried not to look anyone in the eye.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tails sheepishly asked

"What are we doing here? Tails you tried to murder yourself." Sonic firmly, but kindly said.

"Why?" Amy asked almost in audibly quiet.

"Look I..." Tails started.

"I mean I just..."

"I didn't..."

Tails couldn't find the words to say, he felt overwhelmed and somewhat shameful having everyone in the room staring at him waiting for an explanation. His hand turned to a fist and covered his mouth. His eyes closed as he began to cry.

Amy sat closer to Tails and put her arm around him.

"It's alright" She said with a bit more volume than before.

"No it's not...I did something stupid, I dragged you all here for this. I'm sorry" Tails said between sobs.

"Don't say that, just tell me why you did this." Amy said to him.

"I...I couldn't take...living...like I did." Tails began.

"It's just...I mean...I wanted...I wished that." Tails was having trouble explaining but continued.

"It's just lonely...I mean yeah Sonics always there to hang out...but." Tails paused.

"I needed something more...A companion." Tails paused for a couple of seconds.

"Well you-" Knuckles began but tails interrupted

"Hold on, just let me...finish..."

"I guess now It's ok to say that...for a while now I've had a giant love for Amy."

Amy's eyes lit up when she heard this.

"But you were always after sonic...I tried getting you to notice me more but I failed."

"I was stupid to think I could get in the way of what she wanted most. Sonic..."

Amy wanted more than anything to tell tails how she really felt. But she didn't want to reveal it to sonic and knuckles. She needed to tell him this alone. Instead of saying her true feelings she told tails that she loved him as a friend, and either way she didn't want to see him die because of it.

For hours Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, and tails talked. And after making sure tails was alright. Sonic and knuckle felt it was ok to leave.

"Right well. I'm glad we talked this out. I Should be heading out soon, unless you want me to stay?" Sonic asked.

"No, thats fine I'll be alright."

Knuckles opened the door. As sonic exited he spoke.

"Alright then, stay strong little buddy."

Tails gave a confident nod.

"Amy, are you coming?" Knuckles asked.

"No, I'm going to stay with tails a while longer" She said.

Knuckles gave a nod and closed the door.

"Poor kid" Knuckles said as he walked away from the house.

"Yeah, I hope the little guys alright." Sonic added.

Tails looked over at Amy.

"You don't have to stay you know, I mean I'll be-"

"Tails I have to tell you something..." Amy started

"What?" Tails asked curiously.

"When you said that...you had feelings for me... I didn't exactly tell the truth when I said I only loved you as a friend."

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

_Could there really still be a chance after all that?!_

"I wanted to tell you this alone but...All this time. I've spent chasing sonic around...I never realized what an amazing fox you are...you're incredibly smart, caring and so much kinder then that blue furball...Tails...I'm sorry I only realized it when it was too late but...I...I love you"

Tails felt what felt like his heart soar through space. His Eyes widened and began to tear, before he could speak, Amy leaned close and kissed tails. His cheeks turned beet red, She closed her eyes and held tails tight. Tails' eyes were open with surprise...but they slowly closed as he held her back. It was almost a full two minutes before the two broke apart.

"I've wanted to feel that since the first time I met you" Tails said somewhat embarrassed.

"Same." Amy said.

"I just didn't know it" She added.

The night was filled with the sound of crickets chirping. A small breeze passed through the air. A full moon brightened the otherwise pitch black night.

_Maybe this life isn't all that bad after all._

END

Authors note. Well that's it. There's probably a lot more I could have done with this story, but for a first fan fic. I don't think it's that bad. Again I'd like to thank everyone for reading. Also Thank you for favoriting and following aswel.

As for my next fan fic? _Maybe a sequel? _We shall see.

Thanks again!


End file.
